Kiss Your Open Sores
by HomoSocks
Summary: Post Eren's trial, Levi tends to the wounds he created.


**A/N: A really hot Eren/Levi kissing gif. Listening to The Neighborhood on repeat. A semi-renewed interested in Shingeki no Kyojin. This oneshot was just the perfect storm bound to happen. Now all of you bear witness to the great yaoi! I'd be opened to writing more of them, just let me know if you're interested!**

 **Summary: Post Eren's trial, Levi tends to the wounds he created.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairings: ErenღLevi**

 _.oO Kiss Your Open Sores Oo._

 _Too far?_

How was he suppose to show restraint in the face of a so called monster. Eren Yeager, despite being an ignorant brat, the boy was a monster. Let him shoulder humanities burdens? What a ridiculous statement to make, Levi had the urge to kick him again.

The beating the captain inflicted wasn't acting. It needed to be done to save the boy but that didn't mean Levi didn't want to teach him some respect too. The short man was now striding down a long hallway, he had to tend to the monster in his custody. Boots echoed loudly on the marble which each step he took letting the boy at the end of the hallway know his master was approaching.

The door swung opened slamming against the walk, Eren Yeager jumped at the sound. Levi entered the room glancing at its occupants. Eren was there under the supervision of a handful of obviously scared guards.

"Tch..." Levi massaged the bridge of his nose before barking an order. "Leave us."

"Captain Levi, we cannot a-abide by that-.." One of guards started nervously. Seems someone of higher rank than him ordered them not to leave anyone alone with the boy. Levi wasn't about to back down though.

"Are you insinuating I can't handle my own cadet?" Levi arched an eyebrow, narrowing his gaze on the guards.

"Not at all, sir! This is no ordinary cadet though..."

"I'll keep the mutt on a short leash." Levi glanced over at Eren darkly. The cadet flinched under the captain's gaze, he almost looked like he expected to be kicked again. He was being trained like a mutt at least. "You have my word."

Without much of a struggle, the guards shuffled out the door after that. Levi shut the door behind them, leaning back against the oak he glanced over at Eren again. The younger boy scooted further over on the couch to get as far away from Levi as possible.

"Are you afraid of me?" Levi asked the boy when he heard the guards footsteps fade.

"No..." Eren responded curtly.

 _Liar._

Levi moved across the room slowly, he saw Eren wince and grip at his side. It was only natural, Levi hadn't gone easy on him. The captain began going through a desk keeping his back to Eren. He doubted that anyone inside that courtroom would turn their backs to Eren like this. Though as he was now, he posed no threat. If he did try something however... Well, he'd just be dead.

"Let's patch you up." Levi said after finding a medical kit in the desk. Eren looked bewildered by the statement. "If you bleed on me however, I'll kick you again."

"I'll... T-Try not to, sir." Eren muttered looking down refusing to meet the shorter man's gaze. "T-Thank you."

"Take off your shirt." Levi demanded firmly.

"W-What?" Eren asked slack jawed, he looked up warily at the other man.

"Tch." Levi groaned at his ignorance. "Don't act like a child, I saw you holding your ribs."

"R-Right..." Eren nodded taking a deep breath. Without wasting another moment Eren pulled the shirt over his head. Sure enough, Levi noticed the heavy bruising right away. All of it necessary, he'd made sure not to injure the cadet too badly. Nothing a night's sleep wouldn't heal. Though, at the moment Levi was aware it hurt like hell.

"Are you going to scoot over?" Levi asked sounding as though he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Sorry!" Eren yelped scooting back over on the couch to make some room for the captain. He flinched again when Levi plopped down loudly behind him. Remembering the warning Eren quickly wiped his bloody nose with the back of his hand.

"Disgusting. Don't do such an unsightly thing." Levi scolded the younger boy for his conduct. Reaching around Eren's shoulder, the captain began wiping his bloody nose with a handkerchief. Eren's whole body tensed at the sudden contact. "Give me that sullied hand."

Without hesitating, Eren raised the hand stained with blood. Levi grabbed the younger boy's wrist tightly and began wiping down the limb thoroughly. He didn't fail to note that Eren was shaking.

 _Such a child..._

He finished and released the hand, silently he continued his work moving onto the bruised body. Fingertips lightly ghost over Eren's defined shoulder muscles before trailing down the rest of his back. Levi was thankful that at the very least this boy wasn't skipping out on training.

Eren winced again, hissing lightly in pain when Levi's fingertips smoothed over a bruise. The captain grabbed some bandages from the medical kit then before turning back to Eren. One of his slender legs lifted onto the couch to get into a better position, he scooted even closer to Eren.

"Don't move." Levi ordered sternly to which Eren nodded.

The shorter man began wrapping the bandages around Eren's waist. The injured boy winced some more though Levi ignored it until he completed the task. Leaning down Levi bit into the bandage, tearing it from the roll. He tied the wrappings around Eren's waist to keep them in place.

For a moment they sat there in silence. Levi staring at the back of the younger boy's neck before making contact again. One of his hands smoothed into Eren's hair gently, the cadet shivered under the hand. Levi gave the hair a rough yank then.

"Turn around." Another simple yet firm command.

Once more, Eren obeyed wordlessly. He turned around on the couch to face Levi who gestured for him to get closer. Levi noticed Eren gulp before leaning forward on his hands toward Levi. A gasp escaped his full lips when a dainty yet rough hand gripped his chin.

Levi held Eren in place forcefully while dabbing at the cuts and bruises all over his face. His dark eyes didn't shy from Eren's... A part of Levi wondered what else was hiding behind those eyes. A monster or something more?

"C-Captain...?"

Eren's voice woke the older man from his thoughts. Straightening up, Levi got to his feet and began to put the items back into the medical kit. Eren was staring, he scooted away from Levi when a glare was shot his way however.

"Put your shirt on." Levi growled. "The others should be here any minute."

Eren did as he was told, the awkward tension between the two of them was just making the cadet increasingly nervous. He almost jumped when Levi unexpectedly broke the silence again.

"Eren..." Levi paused while putting the kit away. Dark eyes glanced over his shoulder to meet Eren's one more time. "If you need to change your bandages, come to me."

 _It was simply his way of taking responsibility...  
_  
 _Yes, that was it.  
_

 _.oO1Oo._

Lighting flashed, thunder rumbled, a stormy night.

Levi was still wide awake, sitting on the edge of his bed as he typically did. The storm was only making his insomnia worse than it normally was. Another sleepless night wouldn't be uncommon for the captain.

What wasn't common however was a knock at his bedroom door this late. His head whipped around toward the door, his eyes leering at it cautiously. "Come in," Levi stated in a voice a bit softer than his regular one.

"C-Captain...? I'm sorry to bother you I-.." Eren Yeager came walking into the bedroom.

Just like that Levi sprung into action. He moved faster than a bullet grabbing a knife from his bedside table, before Eren knew it, Levi as behind him. The young cadet felt the coldness of the sharp blade against his neck. Levi was also twisting one of his arms, trapping it behind his back.

"What are you doing out of the cellar?" Levi asked dangerously.

"I... Captain.." Eren hissed feeling the sting of the blade breaking his skin. A dribble of blood rolled down his neck. The soreness of his body was effecting him as well. "I was having t-trouble sleeping. You ordered me to come t-to you to dress my w-wounds."

"Nonsense." Levi retorted curtly. "With your healing ability all your injuries from the trial should be fully recovered."

"T-They aren't from the trial." Eren choked out under the knife. "They're from your daily training sessions."

There was a long moment of silent before Levi gave Eren a hard kick in the ass. The boy stumbled further into the room uncertainly looking back at the shorter man. Levi took a minute to light a few candles to illuminate the room dimly.

Eren tore his eyes away from the captain quickly noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt. Would the older man think it was weird if he was staring? Eren jumped when Levi spoke up.

"Take off your shirt."

"W-What?" Eren looked up to make sure he heard the other right. Levi gave him an annoyed look as if warning Eren not to make him repeat his order. Nervously, Eren obeyed the command pulling the shirt over his head.

"I've worked you over quite a bit." Levi propped his chin on his fist. He admired Eren's torso and his handiwork for a moment before making eye contact again. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes..." Eren admitted rubbing the inside of his thighs together.

"Good." Levi stated heartlessly. He got the medical kit from a corner and sat beside Eren on the bed. Knowing the drill from before Eren turned his back from the captain. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Eren asked curiously, he tensed under Levi's touch as he always did.

"Such a prideful arrogant boy, you are." Levi scolded the younger cadet sternly. His palm ran down Eren's back causing him to shudder. "You're pathetic."

Thunder rumbled loudly after that statement. What was Levi doing, was he on edge? Maybe, Eren just caught the captain at a bad time. He was snarky and his insults were sharper than usual. Eren gritted his teeth trying to ignore it as best as he could.

"What do you know about it?" Eren clenched his fists at his side trying not to throw a tantrum.

That was when the short man smacked a bruised portion of Eren's back. The younger boy tried not to scream, nails digging deep into his palms. A harsh chuckle came from the captain who spoke close to Eren's ear.

"Sensitive are we?"

"Don't fuck with me **!** "

Eren turned on the smaller Levi, he wasn't about to be verbally beaten down on top of it all! Eren lunged trying to get on top of Levi, the captain was too quick. One foot held Eren's body weight at bay. Falling onto his back Levi snatched the knife and pinned it back to Eren's neck.

"Give me a reason." Levi utterly coldly.

"Don't look at me like that..." Eren growled back refusing to back down despite the position he was in. "I'm tired of you all looking at me like I'm some sort of monster."

Levi didn't response to those words, he kept staring at Eren. Trying to find something more behind those bright luminescent eyes of his. Blood dripped from where the blade had pricked Eren's neck onto Levi's stoic face.

The captain clenched his fist, it looked as though he was about to strike. Eren shut his eyes tightly preparing to take one in the mouth. He waited for the impact to come but it didn't. Instead Eren felt his superior's knuckles tap his cheek lightly.

 _"You're too sensitive."_

The blade against his throat was pulled away, Eren opened his eyes. Levi was propping himself up on his elbows under Eren. The younger boy took a deep breath, a whole new nervousness overwhelming him.

"T-That hurt.." Eren murmured referring to the nonexistent punch.

Why? Was it because he was lonely? Was it because he wasn't thinking right from the lack of sleep? Was it because Eren Yeager was his responsibility? _**His.**_ How long had it been since he's had someone? Someone of his own...

Was he taking advantage of his position? Maybe. Would this decision dull his senses later? Maybe. Regret? Likely. But while they were both here, now, unharmed... What was so wrong with indulging?

Eren gasped out in surprise when man under him pressed his lips gently against the cut on his throat. A trail of feather like kisses were planted over the neck of the cadet. Eren tried pulling away, sitting upright on the edge of the bed. Levi followed after him however, his lips not letting their prize too far.

"Captain.." Eren protested weakly pushing against Levi's bare chest.

"Shut up." Levi growled out irritably before their lips were connected. Eren's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting this. Not that it wasn't welcomed... Since what had happened all those years ago, Eren hadn't once thought of romance. However ever since the trial and being separated from his friends, the looks everyone was giving him... It was nice to be wanted, accepted by someone now.

Eren didn't do much in the fierce embrace of their lips, he remained passive. Levi was a lot more forceful. Mashing his thin lips firmly into Eren's plushier ones, nails running down Eren's abdomen. His focus was enough to earn a groan or two from the younger boy.

Levi's persistence started to get the cadet to involve himself more. His shaky hand hesitantly traced the older man's heavily defined abs, he pushed his mouth back into Levi's with a little more force. He even parted his lips inviting Levi's tongue.

The captain wasn't about to turn down the invitation, flashes of tongue broke out between rough kisses. Levi's hand ran up Eren's neck before smoothing through his hair. The shorter man sprung to his feet then to loom over Eren who was still sitting on the bed.

Their kissing deepened even more as Levi pulled and yanked at Eren's hair. Light moans were beginning to spill from Eren's lips. Eren reached up, his fingertips lightly touching Levi's elbow. The captain kept a tight hold on the nape of Eren's nape to prevent him from retreating from the kiss.

After Eren's tongue choose to wrestle with Levi's for a bit, the older man finally pulled away. It was only momentarily however. His mouth immediately dove back down for a few more pecks.

It was all silent then with exception of strained breaths.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity for Eren.

 _Then Levi pushed him back onto the bed..._

 _.oO2Oo._

The storm had finally stopped raging outside. Levi laid in bed looking at the dark cloudy sky through the window. It seemed as though sleep was going to escape him again tonight. That didn't matter to him much now...

He glanced over at the body beside him in bed. Eren was laying on his stomach, eyes shut, sleeping peacefully. The captain ran his fingers through Eren's hair gently as to not stir him. Levi needed to wake the boy up and move him back to the cellar before the others got up...

 _It could wait another five minutes._


End file.
